Recreated Ultimatrix (Earth-10WR)
Aliens The Ultimatrix had a total of at least 1,000,910 aliens via the Codon Stream, 70 unlocked alien, and 65 named aliens (Ultimate Forms not included). Ben has transformed into 65 out of 70 listed. Unlocked Aliens Known Ultimate Forms Features General *The Ultimatrix can access the Ultimatix MK's database to show which transformations have been activated over time. *The Ultimatrix has a Master Control. *Pressing the black buttons next to the dial makes the Ultimatrix larger in size, so it can be slipped off. *The Ultimatrix can add extras to alien forms in order to make the forms more safe/stable. *The Ultimatrix automatically reverts the user back into their normal form when they get sufficiently hurt or knocked out. *The Ultimatrix has the ability to transform between alien forms with or without touching the Ultimatrix symbol. *The Ultimatrix is able to scan human-alien hybrids in order to unlock the alien's DNA. *The Ultimatrix possess the ability to restore alien DNA. *The Ultimatrix has a DNA scanner. *The Ultimatrix has a quick change feature that automatically turns the user back when they are done using their transformation, causing it not to time out and allowing the user to transform again far quicker. *The Ultimarix can synchronize with another Omnitrix. *Unlike the Original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Ultimatrix MK10 does not mistransform. **If it does mistransform, it's Ben's fault; caused by his habit of slamming his hand on the Ultimatrix MK0's core. *The Ultimatrix , like the Omnitrix and Omnitrix MK10, does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. Evolutionary Function *The Ultimatrix has the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This was activated by pressing the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. *The evolution feature works by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. **The Ultimate Forms inside the Ultimatrix are no longer sentient. **If an alien is selected after clicking the button in the ultimatrix, the alien automatically changes to the ultimate form (but you will be able to use only the ultimate forms in a kind of simple ultimate mode) Extensions *The Ultimatrix has AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Ultimatrix can detect other Matrix cores like Eunice or other Omnitrixes/Ultimatrixes. *The Ultimatrix serves as a communicator when transformed and not transformed, *The Ultimatrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. **The Ultimatrix can also record messages, similar to voicemail. *The Ultimatrix has a digital watch. *The Ultimatrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into.> *The Ultimatrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Ultimatrix has a distress signal function and homing device as Azmuth was able to find and rescue Ben when was trapped inside the Incursean Exile Pod. *It is revealed that the Ultimatrix has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. **It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. *The Ultimatrix has been revealed to have a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him/her into the needed alien he needs to survive. Clothing *The Ultimatrix can change and create different types of clothing or accessories on specific alien forms, with the clothes either colored white and black or green and black. Ben doesn't quite know how the feature worked. It is shown that returning aliens had unique clothing to them. **According to Dwayne, Albedo individually applied this function to each of the aliens. Voice Command *The Ultimatrix has a Voice Command, just like the Omnitrix. **Ultimatrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode ***Makes the Ultimatrixrecognize the wearer and activates Voice Command. **Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock ***Disengages Life-Form lock Malfunctions *The Ultimatrix can't detect outer dimensional creatures. *The Ultimatrix always goes into Capture Mode when there is a sapient species' DNA that isn't in the Ultimatrix Mk0's database within its proximity. Thus, it couldn't be used to transform until the DNA is obtained or the specimen is no longer in range. *Technical glitches caused power glitches that would cause random flight and abilities not native to the alien species, as well as leaving all the aliens naked and cold. **Azmuth reformatted and corrected these errors in the new Omnitrix and Omnitrix **These glitches were also corrected when Azmuth recalibrated the Ultimatrix into the Ultimatirx. Randomizer *The Omnitrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: **Ben continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. **Ben will turn into one random alien for an inconsistently short period of time before changing back Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Galvan Technology Category:Alien Technology